


Death Ride

by olicityfan15



Category: NOS4A2 (TV 2019), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Children, Christmas, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Terror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Lou, Vic and their son Bruce find themselves in Alexandria as the zombie apocalypse continues to get worse. Unbeknownst to Vic, her nemesis from when she was a teen, Charlie Manx has returned and he is looking to take Bruce and the other children of Alexandria to Christmasland.Can Vic, Lou with the help of those in Alexandria keep their children safe and vanquish the demon know as Manx once and for all?
Relationships: Connie/Daryl Dixon, Vic McQueen/Lou





	Death Ride

Hi. My name is Bethany Kelly Dixon and my parents are Daryl and Connie Dixon. I am ten years old and live in Alexandria with my mom and dad and oh by the way I am deaf.

When Auntie Al asked me to record my story I didn’t know what I was going to talk about, I mean I’m only ten. Then I thought about it and I remembered the story of the crazy man and his car.

Well, I found myself telling her about my parents before and after the car man and then me but she didn’t mind and neither did I because they’re the best. 

Auntie Al also said that she would add subtitles to the video for those who didn’t sign but I told her she didn’t have to, that I would write it up myself so here I am. 

I am going to tell you the story of how I came to be using the story my mom wrote herself, my best friend and future husband Wayne whosemom helped us fight the car man and what I’ve done myself. I am so excited for you all to read it so here I go. 

Connie’s diary: Dec.24, 2018: 6:00pm

Daryl sat next to the fire as Judith and her little brother RJ, the youngest of the leaders Rick and Michonne’s kids along with Gracie, Aaron and Negan’s adopted daughter, Hershel the son of Maggie and her late husband, Glenn, and Henry, the youngest of Carol’s adopted son’s with Ezekiel listened to Daryl read Frosty The Snowman to them. 

Benjamin, the older of Carol and Ezekiels adopted sons, Sophia, Carol’s daughter from her first marriage, and Carl, Michonne and Ricks eldest, along   
with some of the other older kids were decorating the tree.

I sat back with my four companions, Magna, Yumiko, Kelly who happened to be my younger sister and Luke. We were the new kids in town and wanted to keep a low profile. 

We helped with baking Christmas cookies and wrapping the gifts they had found for the small kids in a toy store that the dead hadn’t fully taken over. 

We weren’t the only new ones though. Along with us there was a young woman named Vic and her husband Lou. They had come about the same time we did, also looking for a safe place just to survive in. 

The atmosphere was lively and for the first time in a while, festive. People were singing, as I was told because well I’m deaf, on and off key and it looked like some smooching beneath the mistletoe was happening between Yumiko and Magna. 

Carol and Ezekiel were cozied under a blanket while Rick looked like a pacing tiger watching all the windows while Michonne seemed to be trying to calm him down. 

But to be honest my eyes were glued to only one person most of the night. The man surrounded by a multitude of kids, not only reading but actually signing Frosty for the sake of Kelly and I. He even managed to teach the kids some basic signs. 

We had only been here a month but Daryl was the only one really trying to learn and he did. I watched as his face lit up every-time one of the kids got excited especially little RJ. 

He was rugged looking. Untamed and handsome. Someone you wouldn’t take as the kid loving man in front of me but that’s who Daryl Dixon was.

As he finished his eyes caught mine and for just a minute the rest of the group disappeared and it was just me and him speaking in the universal language of attraction. 

Then RJ pulled Daryl’s hair causing that connection to break and I smiled and waved. He waved back and then signed “meet me later outside”. I nodded trying to keep my face from flushing the bright red it wanted to and to possibly slow my beating heart down so I didn’t have a heart attack right then and there. 

December 24,2018: 9:00pm

I headed out to the porch where I figured Daryl wanted to meet as the party became adults only. The kids had been put to bed with those visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads. 

I was watching the snow gently fall when I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump one hundred feet into the air. 

Turning around I came face to face with one of the most handsome men I had ever seen, Daryl Dixon. At that moment I knew my face was as bright as Rudolph’s nose. 

Daryl didn’t react at all, instead he gently leaned in and seeking permission with his eyes, which I gave in the form of an over eager nod, he placed a soft kiss upon my waiting lips. I made a low moan in my throat and pushed against him. 

He returned the sentiment by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to a standing position.

Removing his lips from mine, which caused me to frown, he swooped me onto his arms and replaced his lips onto my awaiting ones. 

I barely noticed as he gently but swiftly carried me over to his place, the snow gently falling on both our heads. 

When we entered he took me straight to the bedroom and laid me on his bed. “I have been attracted to you from the moment I laid eyes on you, if your alright with it, I would love to make you mine” Daryl said with eagerness and a slight tinge of fear showing on his face.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask” I signed back and without sitting up, I slipped my shirt over my head allowing it to drop to the floor. 

I watched as the perfect man in front of me stripped himself of his shirt and pants. When he removed his boxers my mouth watered for his cock to be in it. 

I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed where I gently started to stroke his massive cock. Within minutes I had taken him inside not waiting for any other foreplay, I needed to taste this man now. 

I had deep throated once before and didn’t like it but damn I wasn’t going to go for anything less and I took almost all of him in. That’s when he started fucking my mouth. It was the most sensual and amazing feeling ever. 

He pumped back and forth until he came. And oh baby his cum tasted like sweet honey. I gently slid down, teasing him all the way and I dislodged my mouth from his amazing cock. 

I was just going for a breath and then going to get back on when he pushed me back onto the bed and spread my legs. I knew I was wet and when Daryl noticed he smiled. 

He started to lick down my right thigh and when his tongue reached the fold I arched. He made a guttural growl and continued over and up my left leg. When he had covered all that ground he went back to my clit and licked there allowing his tongue to flick in and out at a steady pace, gradually getting faster and deeper as he went. 

When I was wet and my head was somewhere I never wanted to leave, he pulled back and headed to a drawer. Grabbing his arm I turned him around and signed “forget the condemn, we only live once and I need you in me”.

He looked into my eyes for confirmation and when I nodded he kissed my forehead, lined his cock against the folds and slammed in sending me to an unknown place of happiness. 

I don’t know how long that went on but I know that for the first time since the dead walked the Earth, I went to sleep feeling safe and happy. 

August 6, 2019

The pain was excruciating but not as painful as thinking Daryl would miss this. He had to help protect Alexandria from a group of people who were walking with the dead things, we call them whisperers. 

I looked over at Vic, who was also scared her husband would miss everything as well. Both Siddiq and his boyfriend, the newly redeemed whisperer Dante promised us that they would be back before anything major happened. 

I could read the words from Vic’s mouth and something told me she didn’t believe that as she screamed in pain again.

Suddenly like two heroes out of a movie, a blood covered Daryl and Lou burst in taking out respective hands. Daryl signed letting me know that no one got killed and that the threat was neutralized. 

I smiled, gripped his hand and two hours later I was holding our precious baby daughter. We named her Bethany Kelly Dixon. Bethany after Maggie’s younger sister that died and whom Daryl was close too and Kelly after my sister. 

I looked over and saw Vic holding a tiny baby as well. Daryl signed to me that it was a boy and his name was Bruce Wayne McQueen. 

I smiled and holding Beth close I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.. 

December 25,2019

The fire was spreading quicker than the water could be administered. Someone had set fire to one of the granaries. 

As the fire burned against the night sky the sound of The Little Drummer Boy could be heard moving away from Alexandria. We didn’t know it then but that music was the announcement of something more dangerous than anything we had faced before, a demonic man named Charlie Manx.


End file.
